


Path of the Tiger

by plaktow



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Martial Arts, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaktow/pseuds/plaktow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first ever USS Enterprise martial arts competition is starting in a few weeks. In preparation of the event Jim spars with Spock, and finds the many locks and other positions exciting in more ways than one.</p><p>A rather light and fun story about the love between Kirk and Spock, spiced with martial arts and an unexpected visitor ...</p><p>Also available in KSArchive: http://ksarchive.com/viewstory.php?sid=5524</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mr. Sulu staggered back, wiping the rivers of sweat running down his face. His lower lip was cut, and a small red smear of blood colored his jaw.

‘Good! Good, you managed to actually hit me,’ Sulu complimented his opponent while wiping the blood from his chin. He stared at his red-stained fingers in astonishment, and took care not to wipe his hands to his bright white gi, the Ju-Jitsu kimono. Apparently the success of his opponent had taken Sulu by surprise.

‘Are you alright, Sir?’ Sulu’s opponent asked. If Sulu was sweating, his poor opponent, a Redshirt, was swimming in sweat. His face was bright red, and he was breathing like a pair of bellows, panting and huffing in between words. Sulu nodded as an answer and laughed happily. He was pleased.

‘Computer, stop the program. So, Captain, what do you think? Tommy’s a sure winner in the first ever USS Enterprise martial arts competition, isn’t he?’ Sulu patted the Redshirt’s back in appreciation. He had been training the young crewman for a long while now, and was duly proud of his protégé. In the background the old Oriental music faded away as the computer slowly shut down the holo program. The stylish Samurai-themed room changed back into the white dullness of the holodeck.

James Kirk got up from the bench by the side of the room and congratulated both fighters. He had been planning on participating to the competition himself, but was now feeling clumsy and slow. The younger security team member had fought well. And that’s just it, isn’t it? He’s younger. Stronger. Fresher. Did I already mention younger? Jim’s mind had a voice of its own, and today it seemed louder than usual.

After Sulu and the crewman had left, Jim remained in the empty room. The bright lights drew a sharp and dark shadow to the nearest wall. Slowly Jim turned to face his shadow, and regarded it critically. The shadow was of medium height, had a square head on broad shoulders and a somewhat robust body. Robust. Sure you don’t mean fat? Jim remembered how Bones had teased him just a while ago about his weight.

‘Pudgy. Chubby. Plump,’ Jim said to himself. He tried a few simple punches and rolls, but somehow his limbs felt slower than usual. His shadow had looked like an arthritic bear trashing about in a river.

‘Old, too. And slow,’ Jim continued berating himself. The shadow seemed to shrink at this bashing. Or maybe it was Jim’s own shoulders, stooping under the back-bending weight of his experiences in the service of the Starfleet.

‘Did I interrupt something, captain? The door was not locked,’ said a familiar voice from behind Jim. The captain swirled around, pulled his facial muscles into that well-known smile and greeted the newcomer, while the door swished closed again.

‘Spock! I was just leaving, so don’t mind me.’

Jim tried to slip away between Spock and the door frame, but the Vulcan stopped him.

‘Jim, something’s wrong.’

‘Oh? What is it, Mr. Spock?’

For a moment Spock just stood there and looked at Jim expectantly. The captain kept his valiant smile, and finally Spock gave up.

‘Your eyes are gray, Jim. They are always gray when you are worried,’ Spock said softly, and lifted Jim’s chin up with his fingertips. Jim felt like those chocolate eyes of the Vulcan saw straight to his soul. And maybe they did, for Vulcans are touch-telepaths, and who knew what Spock saw when he touched the captain? Jim tried to evade his gaze and to slip out again. And again Spock stopped him.

‘Also, you never call me Mr. Spock when we’re private. Not unless something concerns you,’ Spock said. His voice was friendly and low, and his warm hand was stroking Jim’s cheek in a reassuring manner. Jim closed his eyes and sighed. He could not fool Spock. He felt silly for having even tried.

‘I’m old, Spock. Humans live only half as long as Vulcans, and we’re more fragile and weak to begin with. I’m old and chubby. Tomorrow I’ll need a walking cane, and the day after tomorrow I’ll wear diapers. Then all I’ll talk about are my pains and illnesses, and an army of yeomen will feed me meds every few minutes. And then-‘

Spock pressed his finger gently to Jim’s lips.

‘You watched Sulu spar with Mr. Richards, and now you feel inadequate because your fighting style is practical instead of showy,’ Spock stated simply. When Jim tried to protest, Spock patted his lips to remind him to stay quiet.

‘Bones has also been joking about your weight. You have indeed gained a pound, which makes you fitter than 83 % of human males of your age. As to that: you’re currently younger than 95 % of Starfleet officers of equal rank and merit.’

Spock withdrew his hand, but never let his eyes leave Jim’s. Kirk had nothing to say to this. He could’ve commented on the rather exact percentages, but knew they would be correct. Spock never made incorrect approximations. Which was, come to think of it, illogical, since ever approximation is only an estimation and therefore not entirely correct.

‘No, captain. Approximation is based on the available facts. If the approximation follows logically from these facts, it can be called a correct approximation.’

‘You read my mind now?’

‘You were speaking to yourself, Jim.’

‘Oh.’

For a while they both stood still, not speaking a word. Spock’s words were slowly diffusing from Jim’s brain to the rest of his body, setting it at ease. Yeah. He fought practically, not for show, and his body was muscular instead of fat. And anyway Bones was chubbier and could use some exercise himself. He’d kick Bones’s butt any time, and probably Tommy’s, too. Damn right! That is, if they would even dare to spar with Captain James T. Kirk. Hah!

‘Spar with me, Jim? I came here to train, but perhaps it would be more efficient with an opponent,’ suggested Spock, who was switching his uniform to loose-fitting black pants and a tight black t-shirt. In his newly found confidence Jim didn’t need to be asked twice. He simply threw away his uniform shirt and took the starting position: his left foot forward, weight balanced on the balls of his feet, right hand covering and his left ready to strike. Spock’s eyes flashed as he stood before Jim and bowed his head.

The first match was far from even. Spock wiped the floor with Jim, who flailed about without coordination and spent most of his time sprawled on the floor. The second match was better; Jim managed to score a few points by pinning Spock down in a lock, and once by throwing him down over his shoulder. After the third match Jim was leading. They decided to take a break, and then continued with technique practice.

After a while Spock again stopped Jim’s strike by slowly pushing his arm away.

‘Yeah I got this part, but can you show the next thing again?’

Spock reached down with his right hand, stretched his left foot behind Jim and gracefully brought his right foot up until his toes touched Jim’s thigh. A gentle push, and Jim fell down over Spock’s left foot, lying on the floor between Spock’s spread legs. Spock rolled to his side, leaning his arm on Jim’s shoulder to pin the captain in place. Jim could feel the Vulcan’s hot breath on his skin. He tried to lift his arm, but Spock wouldn’t budge. Spock’s groin was pressing against Jim’s thigh.

Jim suppressed a grin.

‘Wow. Maybe once more?’

‘Perhaps I’ll show you another move,’ suggested Spock, and began to teach the expectant Jim. This time Jim ended up on the floor with Spock nearly on top of him, Jim’s head tightly in Spock’s grasp and his arm pinned under Spock’s knee. A tiny movement and Spock was lying over Jim’s chest, while Jim’s arm stayed locked in his groin.

‘Mmmhh, yes,’ Jim mumbled, focusing entirely on the sweet proximity of Spock. He had no idea how the movement was performed, only that it ended with him under the Vulcan. His mind conjured up rather interesting and acrobatic images about lovemaking. For example, if Spock was to lift his leg up so and bend his back like that …

‘Spock?’ Jim said after a moment.

‘Yes?’

‘Could you teach me how to break this lock?’

‘Why?’

‘Huh?’

'It would be illogical for me to teach you to resist me,’ Spock noted. Jim could not be sure if the Vulcan was being his logical self or downright teasing him. It was always hard to tell with Spock, who had little sense of humor but could be most sarcastic while being entirely logical. And some men complained women were difficult to understand…

Spock lifted his foot over Jim and sat down on top of the man, his legs spread on both sides. The Vulcan face was emotionless, but Jim could sense the excited anticipation crackling between them. Ah. Now he knew again what game they were playing.

‘Well now, Spock, do you think your precious pet might one day rise against its master?’ Jim grinned. Gathering his strength Jim suddenly pushed down with his feet and lifted his hips, sending Spock rolling away head first. Jim turned around like a snake, and soon had Spock in a lock.

‘What would you do then?’ Jim continued, purring, and scraped Spock’s chest with his fingers. Spock tried to get up, but after a quick struggle was again on the floor. Spock growled. He was breathing calmly, whereas Jim was panting and sweaty. Without a warning Spock threw Jim away and leaped up. Jim followed him before the Vulcan had time to attack. They spun around and danced on the floor, exchanging punches and evading them with calculated precision. Jim realized how gracefully Spock moved: his whole body was like liquid or smoke, elegantly shifting from one position to another with perfect coordination. Even the tips of Spock’s fingers were poised to attack when he prepared to charge. Those burning brown eyes watched Jim’s every move intently, and the pointed ears caught every breath Jim made. Spock grinned like a wolf, turned… and Jim found himself pinned against a wall, Spock’s arm under his chin, pressed between the cold wall and the hot Vulcan.

‘I’d make you know your place, pet,’ Spock whispered huskily. Jim doubted if the exertion had anything to do with the thickness in Spock’s voice. He knew his own breathing was fast and shallow for entirely other reasons than their mock combat.

Spock’s hand found Jim’s, and their fingers entwined. Pushing Jim tighter against the wall Spock raised the human’s hands straight up above his head and admired Jim for a moment. Jim’s chest was heaving and his flushed cheeks had a pink tint. Spock grunted in pleasure as his eyes took in every inch of the Captain’s muscular body. Jim kept his eyes bashfully on the ground and let Spock watch him.

‘ _T’nash-veh_!’ rasped Spock in Vulcan. _Mine!_

Jim felt waves of pleasure dancing over him. He couldn’t help it: when Spock spoke in Vulcan, he became soft as molten butter. At first it had been awkward: Jim had nearly come to his pants when the Vulcan had once recited an old nursery rhyme. Then there had been the time at the briefing room, when Spock had chatted to a Vulcan officer via communicator and Jim had overheard him…

‘Jim, _tal-kam, ashal-veh_.’

As a strange confirmation to his affectionate whispers Spock tightened his grip on Jim’s hands, keeping them up, and hungrily sank his teeth to Jim’s naked shoulder. Jim cried out in surprise and pain, and raised his head in wonder. His soft gaze was met with Spock’s burning eyes, full of lust and passion. Flames of need danced in those eyes. Jim tried to release his hands, but to no avail.

‘Mine,’ whispered Spock again. This time he bit down more gently, barely leaving any marks on the coppery skin of the human. And suddenly the fire on his eyes died. Spock released Jim’s hands, and abruptly he turned away.

‘I’m sorry, captain. I exceeded my authority.’

His voice was so very cold. Once again Jim was left all alone in the room, watching the doors close after Spock had left.

Just what was going on and what to do about it?


	2. Chapter 2

Jim lounged on his seat trying to find a comfortable position. His mind was still troubled by the episode in the holodeck a week ago. First Spock had been a living flame of lust, and then, all of a sudden, that flame had died out without any apparent reason. Since then Spock had been even more professional and distant than before; he kept calling Jim “Captain” the whole time, or even a “sir”. Jim grimaced unhappily. He missed the soft tone of Spock’s voice when he called his name… “Jim”. It was such a small word, but so wonderful when Spock uttered it!

‘Captain.’

And there it was again. _If I don’t answer, he’ll call me a bloody Sir_ , Jim thought with disdain. He had an urge to press his hands against his ears and shout “la la la!”, but Spock would never have understood.

‘Sir, a moment please.’

_Hah! I knew he’d do that!_

‘Yes, Mr. Spock?’ _Wow, there was even a "please" in that sentence! This is serious._

There was a short pause before Spock replied. During those seconds Jim’s mind managed to race from apathy to fervent wishing that the Vulcan would want to play a game of chess or have lunch. Heck, even a friendly chat would’ve been nice! Although, Jim had to admit it, he’d settle for Spock to just say his name. Even once.

‘There is an anomaly at the furthest range of our scanners. It is immobile. Radiation levels are medium, mostly high amplitude rays. Its mass cannot be calculated at the moment. ’

‘Opinion, Mr. Spock?’

‘Insufficient data.’

An idea began to form in Jim’s mind. Spock was a scientist. An unknown thing in the space was bound to interest him. _If somehow… If I would… And then Spock would…_

The corners of Jim’s mouth curved upwards in a smile as the idea began to take form. He now knew exactly what the anomaly was: It was a saucer of fresh milk, and Spock was the cat who’d get it - from Jim, the kind and caring benefactor. Spock would love it! Well, enjoy it, scientifically. Not _enjoy_ , as such, of course. But he’d be interested in it. Roses and chocolate for women, unknown anomalies in deep space for Spock.

‘Helmsman, halt the ship. Do not move until Mr. Spock has finished scanning the anomaly. Calculate a route to the position of the anomaly in case Mr. Spock wishes to study it further.’

‘Aye aye, Sir!’

Jim leaned back in his seat, and felt Spock’s eyes on him. The cat now knew there was milk for it. Jim waited patiently for the cat to taste the treat, and decide if it wanted more.

But the scans took their sweet time. To hide his anticipation Jim wandered around the ship doing minor chores, chatting with the crew and even gobbling down a quick lunch. When he passed by the gym, he once again heard muffled thumps and thuds from the room. Mr. Sulu, Jim guessed. And why not – the martial arts competition was due in a week. Some 35 contestants had signed up so far, and more were expected, some perhaps even from other Starfleet ships that were in the vicinity. The crews would surely appreciate the break from routine, and physical exercise was most useful in any event.

The whistle of the communicator interrupted Jim’s musings. Like a young girl waiting for her date to call Jim sprang to the nearest comm. ‘Kirk here, what is it?’

‘ _Mr. Spock here. The scan results of the anomaly have been inspected, Captain. It seems to be old remains of a star, but the sensors indicate traces of minerals and elements not usually present in such phenomena._ ’

 _Still with the ‘captain’. Bummer._ Well, Jim was in no hurry. He’d give the Vulcan all the time in the world if it would make him call Jim “Jim” again. Or actually, make it all the time and half of the galaxy, too. Not because Jim loved Spock, no, that was absurd. Spock was simply a good man. James T. Kirk was not getting soppy!

Spock’s earlier word ringed in Jim’s head: “ _Mine!_ ” Jim shivered at the memory. Okay, so he was getting soppy. So what?

‘What do you recommend?’ _Well, aren’t we professional! How about putting a little feeling to it?_

Jim tried again. ‘Would you like to go and investigate it, Spock? I’d be glad to assist you.’ _WHAT? Chrissakes, man, go for an emergency jerk-off somewhere and come back to your senses!_

_‘I will give the necessary orders, captain. Bridge out.’_

Jim stood a while by the communicator. Had that been Uhura sniggering in the background?

***

The journey to the remains of the star did not take long, and Jim spent it thinking about Spock. There was really no denying it: he found Spock interesting both emotionally and physically. The friendly sparring match earlier had been … pleasant in more ways than one. Spock wasn’t a bad choice, really: he wasn’t big on the emotions department, but he was loyal, honest and reliable. _And hot._ Spock’s own parents were of different race, so it was no problem that Jim was a human and Spock was not. _Spock’s hot, by the way._

Spock had also very, very clearly responded to Jim’s affections earlier. He had called Jim his own. He had noted the color of Jim’s eyes. He had called Jim his pet. _Elementary, dear Watson,_ Jim’s mind whispered. _The Vulcan is interested, but afraid to show it. During the combat his innermost feelings surfaced and made him utter those reckless words, which he regretted immediately afterwards. He then proceeded to hide back into his shell of logic, and is, by now, firmly entrenched._ _Good luck, Jimmy-boy._ In the small world of Jim Kirk something clicked in place. His mind was made up. It was not love ( _not yet_ ), and maybe it never would be, but he wanted Spock. A relationship was very likely out of the question with a logical being such as Spock, who would probably just feel trapped and uncomfortable. No; Jim would tame his cat and let it roam free while he would love it and cherish it.

_And just stand and watch him wander around? You’d endure him never answering to your affections, not without regretting it afterwards? Would you smile and wish him luck if he wanted to leave, or would you cling onto him, forcing him to stay because of duty?_

Jim realized he had been doodling on his PADD. The PADD now showed a somewhat messy drawing of a cat with Vulcan ears and a Starfleet science badge on its chest.

_Well? You could catch him, but could you then let him go?_

Jim smiled a wan smile, and looked once more at the cat he’d drawn. ‘Yes. I believe I would.’

***

When the Enterprise had got nearer to the source of the anomaly, it began to look like more than mere remains of a star. There were large solid chunks still floating around, and one of them seemed to be especially rich in unexpected elements and mineral compounds. Spock, Jim and a few laboratory assistants beamed down to investigate. Jim had no real function in the landing party, but he had volunteered to come along.

‘I promise I won’t be in your way,’ he had said, knowing that Spock would appreciate his interest. Now Jim walked leisurely around the big rock and watched for the scientists scurrying around like ants, picking up this and that and carefully packing their precious samples.

‘Jim, come over!’

Jim turned towards the sound before his brain registered what had been said. Spock had called him Jim! Jim had to force the idiotic, happy grin from is face before facing Spock and whatever it was the Vulcan had discovered. He took care to strip the unnecessary official “mr.” from his next sentence.

‘Yes, Spock?’

Spock pointed at grayish pieces on the ground.

‘These are not natural. They’re artificially created metal alloys mixed in organic material, often used in the insulation systems of shuttlecrafts. Their origin is as of yet unknown. If the shuttle was manned, we might- ’

‘Mr. Spock! Mr. Spock! I’ve got something!’ exclaimed one of the lab rats. _Scientists, Jim. You can’t call them lab rats._ The happy voice was soon replaced by a scream and a string of potent curses. Jim and Spock arrived to the scientist in a dead run before she had finished her swearing.

‘What happened?’ panted Jim. The scientist was grabbing her wrist, and her colleague was pouring a neutral disinfectant on her hand.

‘It’s an organic sample, sir,’ she explained, winced, and continued: ‘It’s leaking strong acid. Ate right through my glove.’

‘You will beam back to the ship immediately, crewman, and report to sickbay. While your hand heals, you’ll review the regulations on using _tools_ when collecting samples,’ Spock commanded, and informed the ship of the situation without waiting for a reply.

‘You know, you would make an excellent captain, Spock,’ Jim said gently when they were returning to the site of the wreckage. ‘Not saying you should become a captain, just that you’d be excellent as one.’

‘Kind of you to say so, but I do not wish to command a ship. I am content as a scientist and as your first officer.’

‘ _My_ first officer, Spock?’

‘You are an excellent captain. It is a privilege to serve under you.’

Jim felt his ego inflate, which took away a bit of the disappointment he felt at Spock’s response. He remained silent as Spock finished gathering samples, and even refrained from asking if the Vulcan had any theories about what had happened. Spock would tell in his own time.

‘Jim, if you do not need me for anything else, I’d like to focus on studying the samples,’ Spock said once they were back on the Enterprise. The rest of the scientists were already hard at work, while other crewmen were documenting the scan results and studying the site further.

‘Of course. You are at liberty to proceed as you see fit.’

For some reason it seemed to Jim that the reply did not entirely satisfy Spock. As if Jim had skipped something, a piece of the puzzle he had not seen. Quickly Jim’s mind wound back to Spock’s request. Just when Spock had turned his back and left, Jim found what he had missed. _If you do not need me..._

‘I do need you, Spock. Very much,’ he whispered to the retreating back of the Vulcan.

Spock stopped. Jim had forgotten yet another thing: those Vulcan ears were as keen as a cat’s.

‘I’ll stop by at your quarters when I have the results,’ said Spock with an air of nonchalance, and disappeared to the winding corridors of the Enterprise.

Jim smiled. He was still smiling when those five hours had passed and Jim was in his quarters reading about history. If his brain had registered a word of what he was reading, he probably would have looked much more serious. Luckily his eyes skipped phrases like “holocaust” and “6 million dead”.

The door to Jim’s quarters opened automatically to let Spock in. Jim was pleased to note the Vulcan was dressed casually in dark robes with golden embroidery and Vulcan symbols on the chest and back.

‘Captain, are you aware of the meaning of the Vulcan words _tal-kam_ or _ashal-veh_?’

Jim felt a pleasant tingle in his body, but tried to suppress his reaction at Spock speaking Vulcan.

‘Erm… no, no I don’t. Why?’

‘Those are the words I spoke to you when we were sparring. They could be translated loosely as “dear” and “darling”, words that on T’Khasi only mothers would use when speaking to their children.’

Jim realized he was on thin ice here. Spock, his cat, was approaching him timidly, and any fast movement or a sudden sound might scare him away. _He called me darling!_

‘Thal.. thal cam?’ Jim tried. The words sounded dull and colorless coming from his mouth.

‘ _Tal-kam. Ashal-veh._ ’

‘Talcum? No, wait. Taal cham? Thal kam? _Tal-kam_?’

Spock raised an eyebrow in appreciation when Jim got one of the words correctly. Jim laughed happily and attacked the other foreign word.

‘Ash… ashel?’

‘That would be a shoe, Jim.’

‘Come now, Spock, there are people who are quite fond of shoes!’ Jim smiled and kept on trying. ‘Ashaleh? Ash al eh? Ashal.. _Ashal-veh?_ ’

Spock gazed at Jim. ‘Your interest in matters entirely irrelevant never seizes to amaze me.’

Jim simply smiled. His mouth felt full of words he wanted to say, and his hands were trembling in their desire to touch Spock, who stood so near Jim could sense his faint masculine scent. But he had to wait. Spock had not come here to discuss the results of today’s expedition.

Seconds floated by. Maybe minutes were following them, hovering away from the universe like smoke, leaving only lingering memories behind. Jim had to bite his lip to stay quiet.

‘Vulcans have no need for emotions. We’ve suppressed them to eliminate the need for war and violence. We find peace and unity in logic. Relationships in our culture are mostly formal. However...’

Spock was clearly distressed: he avoided looking at Jim, and was even standing a bit to the side. Spock’s hands were fiddling with the seam of his robes, and his lips were opening and closing, but no words dared come out. Jim could not bear to watch him like that.

‘However?’ Jim asked, took a step closer and carefully, gently took Spock’s hand to his own.

‘However, such a logical, professional relationship describes my attitudes towards you inadequately. I find myself wishing for a deeper connection, a more thorough understanding with you.’

Spock’s voice was quiet and almost melancholic. _It hurts his pride to admit this,_ Jim realized. _It hurts him to care about me._ _Push him away now. Dump him now and he’ll only burn his fingers; take him and he’ll break your heart._

 _Screw you, you know nothing,_ Jim told his brain, and forced his voice to stay calm when he asked:

‘Does that make you feel uncomfortable? Whatever happens, with whomever it happens…’ at this Jim had to swallow audibly, because the thought of Spock having this discussion with someone else hurt him, ‘… I only want you to feel comfortable about it.’

Finally Spock raised his proud head and faced Jim. Still it took a long time before he dared to make his wish.

‘Jim… would you give me your thoughts?’

‘Well, I admire you greatly, you are the best officer there is and –‘

Jim realized this was not what Spock had asked for. He remembered their visit to T’Khasi, also known as the planet Vulcan, when Spock had had his _pon farr_. Vulcans used that phrase only when they wished to mind-meld with someone, usually with another Vulcan.

‘Oh. Sorry. Of course.’

Spock pressed his lips together in concentration, then rubbed his palms together as if trying to warm up his fingers. His fingertips felt hot on Jim’s skin. Spock’s eyelids fluttered as he slowly, carefully opened his own mind to receive Jim’s thoughts. Jim tried his best to focus only on what he felt about Spock. He imaged himself wiping away all those disturbing thoughts about their mission, the temperature of the room, the lunch he had had and all the other random thoughts which constantly bounce around the human brain. Jim closed his eyes. All he knew and felt now was Spock the way he truly saw him, and in his mind he spoke to that image of the Vulcan.

_Your loyalty is unprecedented. Your calm demeanor and logic have saved my life, and the lives of many others, countless times. When I tease you, I do it to make you smile, even once. Your smile brightens my entire world, and your laugh is as refreshing as a pure mountain river. You complement me. Where I am impulsive and emotional, you are prudent and sensible. When I am lost, you give me direction; when I am in the dark, you’re my light. Your touch is the touch of the softest velvet on my skin._

Spock’s eyes opened wide in wonder. His lips mouthed Jim’s words silently. The emotions he received were overwhelming, burying him like a sandstorm. Affection, trust, longing and caring were pouring over him in blinding clarity and brightness.

_I am weak where you are strong. We’ve seen many years together, Spock, and I cherish every moment I’ve spent with you._

Jim’s mind went from searing white to grey, then to a swirling mist of different shades of black. Spock wanted to break the mind meld, but Jim’s furrowed brow and intent concentration made him curious. There was something the human was holding from him, something he wanted to give, something-

When it hit Spock, he nearly retched. Jim’s denial cut his mind like a blade.

_But I will never hurt you. I will not bind you. I will not have you. I will NOT watch you hurt yourself with me. Go away Spock, go away go away go away!_

Spock felt tears burning in his eyes. Jim’s emotions were too much for him to handle. They hurt, they pierced his mind and made his stomach churn. But there was something behind that wall of iron. Something less dark and less desperate. If only Spock could withstand the storm Jim forced on him…

_I will not hurt you by binding you to me. GO AWAY!_

The mental thunderstorm kept on trying to drive Spock away. The mental lightning flashes of _go away_ struck him again and again. Spock moaned aloud. He felt Jim trying to escape from the mind meld, and dug his nails to the man’s skin to lock him in place. Again the lightning hit him. Spock felt Jim’s desperation as physical pain and extreme cold, which made him shiver and want to scream. How could the human survive something like this?

‘No,’ whispered Spock very quietly. His whisper was a butterfly, floundering against the raging winds of a tempest.

Jim was getting tired. His brow was still creased, but less than before, and he was gently swaying on his feet. His imaginary storm of fear, yearning and denial was weakening. Spock dared again to probe deeper in Jim’s mind, and was beginning to see more clearly. As the last lightning flashed Spock could feel the tenderness Jim was trying to hide. There was a… a vast desert of gentleness in Jim’s mind. It was full of rocks of duty and debris of irrational thoughts, but the part that concerned Spock was caring and warm.

Jim truly cared for him. His devotion to Spock was absolute. The butterfly of Spock’s mind settled on the sand and spread its wings.

‘I will never leave you,’ the Vulcan whispered.

 _I will never leave you,_ Jim replied in his mind. _I am sorry, Spock. I will never be in doubt again._

Slowly, reluctantly Jim opened his eyes. Spock was looking at him with unparalleled lenience. A single tear run down Spock’s smooth skin.

There were no words to speak. Jim reached out, and almost desperately embraced Spock, clinging on to him with all his strength. He buried his face on Spock’s shoulder, careful not to let the Vulcan see his tears of relief. Spock just stood there and held him. His strength flowed to Jim, and slowly the human’s shoulders stopped shaking. Spock’s fingers stroked Jim’s hair softly, and he kept whispering soothing words to ease the human’s inner turmoil.

Jim finally felt he was able to stand on his own two feet again. Reluctantly he withdrew from Spock.

‘I must continue my work, Jim, ‘ said Spock finally. Jim smiled weakly. That was Spock for you – duty before everything. _Not everything. Not anymore,_ whispered his brain. _He has something even more important now._

‘Of course. Perhaps you’d find time for a sparring match with me tomorrow? And maybe a game of chess afterwards, in my quarters?’ suggested Jim, his voice growing stronger by every word.

‘Tomorrow and every day after it I am yours to use. Sleep well, my dear Jim,’ Spock said, kissed Jim’s forehead lightly and left.

Jim smiled. His heart was lighter than it had ever been. His body acted without any connection to his euphoric brain and directed the weary body to the bed, where Jim fell asleep before his head had touched the pillow.

Even in his sleep he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

When James Kirk woke up the following morning his head felt clearer than it had felt in weeks. His heart was light, his posture was proud and straight; thoughts and ideas seemed to flash around in his mind faster than he could process, his neurons firing brilliant inspiration like a savage thunderstorm. Everything seemed clear and possible to him. Full of energy Jim rubbed his hands together and started to work.

Within two hours the bridge crew had realized it would be a long, long day with the captain hovering apparently at every place at once, asking questions and patting their backs exclaiming ”jolly good!”. Before noon three of the yeomen had contacted doctor McCoy about the strange behavior of the captain. One of them presented McCoy with report, which Jim had signed with his squiggly signature and a smiley face. By tea time Bones had made it absolutely clear that he’d inform Starfleet Command unless Jim agreed to a complete medical check-up _right now_.

‘Bones, this is really unnecessary,’ huffed Jim when he entered the sickbay, and saw the familiar figure of McCoy hunched over a patient. ‘We both have a lot to do. I assure you, doc: I’m perfectly fine. In fact I’ve never been better!’

Bones looked Jim up and down as if examining merchandise from a shady peddler.

‘There are medical conditions which cause mania or excessively high energy in a patient, Jim. Sit and roll up your sleeve,’ Bones commanded dryly and started to gather instruments while one of the nurses tended to the previous patient. Jim hopped on to the edge of the nearest bed and sat there dangling his feet. The captain started to whistle tunelessly, but Bones silenced him with a stare which would’ve stopped a Gorn in heat. When McCoy finally returned to Jim his hands were full of bottles, syringes, tubes, jars and glass slides with cover slips.

‘Bones, there’s no need for this,’ Jim said quietly and glanced around the room. The nurse was busy with her work, and probably was too much of a professional to eavesdrop anyway. Jim placed his hand on Bones’s arm.

‘Like hell there isn’t!’ McCoy argued. ‘ You’ve ordered every free crewman to cleaning duty! You sign your reports with flowers, and the medical screen behind you shows elevated blood pressure and pulse. Now stay still, you oaf.’ Bones pushed Jim’s hand aside and hastily took a blood sample, as if he was afraid Jim would jump down any second and run away laughing and whistling.

Again Jim looked around him and then turned his gaze and full attention towards Bones. The doctor was trying to decide which test to run next, and his genuine concern about the captain was plainly visible on his face. He was a good doctor, Jim knew, and even a better friend. It felt almost bad to see the doctor so agitated, when there truly was nothing to worry about. Bones was muttering to himself, and Jim could make out words like ‘parasite’ and ‘cholinergic system’.

‘Dammit Bones! Please, listen to me!’ Jim was now pleading, but still keeping his voice low.

The doctor came to a decision, picked up a thin glass pick and scrubbed Jim’s tongue with it before the captain had time to dodge. Bones spread the tissue sample on a glass slide, covered it and started to select a new instrument. The captain had had enough.

‘I’ll bed a Vulcan tonight!’

Suddenly the sickbay was very quiet and very still. Whatever Bones had been holding fell to the floor with an ear-splitting crash. On the other side of the room the nurse stood absolutely motionless. Bones blinked slowly. The medical screen behind Jim started to beep: the body heat, pulse and blood pressure of the patient all spiked. Even if it had been upgraded with the newest diagnostics subprogram, it still wouldn’t have recognized Jim’s immense embarrassment.

‘Come again?’ said Bones finally. The nurse was apparently biting her fist, but still couldn’t entirely hide her giggles. ‘I thought you said you’ll … you’ll… you know.’

The red glow of shame on Jim’s face convinced the doctor that there was nothing wrong with his hearing. Bones started to say something, but then snapped his mouth shut. He did this several times, and made Jim sigh deeply.

‘Look, I tried to tell you. We had a talk yesterday, and things are moving forward between us. I’m fine, just… happy! No need to turn me into a pincushion because of that, right?’ Jim explained and scratched the back of his head. ’And Bones – I’m truly sorry I got you worried.’

‘I’m a doctor. I react when people act strangely.’

‘I know. Sorry Leonard.’

‘You scared half the crew.’

‘I know.’

The two men were quiet for a moment. Bones sat down on the bed next to Jim. ‘Spock, is it? Well, you certainly took your sweet time!’

It was Jim’s turn to be surprised. Bones smiled.

‘Oh come on, Jim! You’ve been looking at him for years. You had your flings, but you always returned to him. Sometimes I wondered why you never got into a long-term relationship, but then I realized you didn’t see what was right in front of you. And Spock? Ever since the Academy he’s been around you like a guardian angel, watching over you and protecting you – with his life, even. You’re the only one who can get him forget that cold Vulcan façade of his.’

Jim grinned like a wolf.

‘Oh yes, underneath that mask he’s quite the –‘

‘I’m your friend, Jim, but spare me the details,’ smiled Bones. He’d always been the one with whom Jim had shared his experiences, or the parts he felt a gentleman could share, anyway. But this time he could do without. McCoy decided never, ever to mention that Jim had not been the only one who had spent the lectures in the Academy staring at certain alien-shaped ears and dreaming about brown, intelligent eyes at nights. There were reasons McCoy spent a lot of his time on the bridge, but those reasons were only for him to know.

Jim stayed quiet. For once he didn’t know what to say. Bones had known all along… He had known even when Jim hadn’t realized himself what he felt for the Vulcan.

Who knows how much longer the men would’ve sat there and talked if it hadn’t been for Mr. Sulu’s trainee, who came barging in to the sickbay complaining about his knee. In a second Bones was fussing over the newcomer and shouting for the nurse. Jim, still slightly surprised, silently left the sickbay and returned to his duties. Taking care to stay professional he managed the rest of the day without any scribbles on official papers or scaring the crewmen.

A few hours before the usual bedtime Jim and Spock met for their sparring match. Starting from the first round Spock was merciless. He won match after match, and kept Jim on the floor with apparent ease.

‘Anticipation, Jim. See me not where I am but where I will be,’ Spock advised before wiping Jim’s legs from under him with a simple twisting kick. ‘Don’t fight me. Dance with me.’

Jim got up, wiped the sweat from his brow and took a deep breath. He focused, and evaded Spock’s next attack, although only just. Jim looked Spock deep in the eyes. _What will you do?_ Jim thought. Spock didn’t even seem to move, and yet Jim flew down to the floor. Jim realized he had it all wrong. _What would I do_ , he corrected his thoughts. _I’d sideste_ p –he took care to stay still, and watched as Spock targeted a strong punch at where Jim would normally have been – _and then I’d attack his exposed midsection_. Jim’s well-aimed kick hit Spock’s ankles viciously, and dropped the Vulcan on his knees. Spock’s eyes glimmered with satisfaction.

Jim was still congratulating himself on his victory when Spock twisted and sent Jim sprawling on the floor. With a grunt Jim got up again. His next attack was blocked, so Jim bluffed a high attack and whirled at Spock instead, pressing the Vulcan’s back against a wall with a simple lock technique.

Jim felt Spock’s warm body pressing against him. His own chest was heaving, and rubbing against Spock’s cotton gi, the Ju-jitsu kimono. Their eyes were locked.

‘Anticipation, is that it?’ Jim asked with a mischievous grin. He tightened his grip on Spock, and pushed the Vulcan even more tightly against the wall. The gi had opened slightly during the fight, and revealed a muscular and smooth chest. Jim could see a dark-green nipple, partially covered by the white fabric. The nipple hardened as Jim stared at it and licked his dry lips.

‘Anticipate this,’ the captain whispered huskily and kissed Spock’s parted lips.

Jim kissed the Vulcan over and over again before daring to part Spock’s lips farther with his tongue. To his delight he felt Spock yielding to the kisses and taking the human into his warm embrace. Spock’s fingers played in Jim’s tousled hair, a gesture which Jim adored.

‘Spock…’ Jim’s voice was getting thick. He lessened his grip on Spock’s gi, and then turned the Vulcan around with one forceful move. Spock exhaled loudly as Jim pressed him chest against the wall, ripped the gi open and threw it to the ground. Jim grunted, pleased at the sight of Spock’s naked skin and muscular back. His fingers ran reverently down Spock’s spine, which made the Vulcan shiver in pleasure.

‘Do you enjoy this?’ Jim asked in a throaty voice.

‘Affirmative.’

Spock turned his head to the side, and pressed his cheek against the cold wall. He placed his hands against the wall too, and closed his eyes. Jim’s fingernails scratched his back teasingly before climbing up to his neck, and pressing his own naked upper body against Spock’s back. They both drew a deep breath as their skins touched, warm and shivering under the increasing sexual tension. Spock moaned quietly when Jim’s lips found the sensitive area in his neck, and the human ran his fingers up and down on Spock’s arms, enjoying the feeling of the muscles and how they moved under the pale skin of the Vulcan.

‘And do you like this?’ Jim mumbled to Spock’s ear, and let his hands wander on to Spock’s chest and already hard nipples. The agile tongue of the human traced the curves of Spock’s lovely ears. Playfully Jim bit at one ear, and chuckled huskily when Spock nodded in confirmation. Jim stepped back a bit to allow his hands more space between Spock and the wall. He ran his fingers down on Spock’s chest and abs, down to his hips, and final let his hands slip under the trouser waist. Spock trembled when Jim’s cool, eager hand brushed at his twitching penis. Jim pressed his groin against the Vulcan to let Spock feel the bulge of his erection. The sturdy shaft of the Vulcan felt smooth and hot against Jim’s hand. The captain wrapped his fingers around the shaft, all the time tapping and stroking it with his fingers, trying to learn how the Vulcan male was different to himself. Spock started to breathe heavily when Jim’s hand moved up and down on the sensitive member.

‘And this, Spock… does this please you?’

Spock found himself unable to answer. He pushed against Jim’s hand, thrusting inside the human’s fist, almost desperate with lust. Jim kept brushing his own cock against Spock’s tight buttocks. With his one free hand Jim pushed his own pants and briefs down, kicked them away from his feet and into a corner. Spock grunted when he felt the now liberated cock of the human pushed demandingly against him, and spread his still clothed legs almost instinctively. In a feverish hurry Spock let go of the wall, pushed his own pants down and leaned back again, legs spread, presenting himself for Jim to take.

Jim rushed at the nearest replicator and produced a tube of lubricant. Fervently he covered his throbbing manhood with the transparent, berry-scented gel, and walked right behind Spock. Jim placed his palms on top of Spock’s hands, which were spread against the wall. Their fingers entwined. Jim pushed himself between Spock’s buttocks. He heard Spock inhale deeply, and at the same time felt a tight pucker at the tip of his cock. Slowly, gently; careful not to hurt his partner Jim thrust inside Spock. He couldn’t prevent a moan escaping his lips as he felt how tight and warm Spock was around him. Jim felt like passing out of sheer pleasure, so he focused on his breathing, and with some effort forced his fingers around Spock’s member again. He realized Spock had no foreskin, and took even more care to avoid scraping the soft skin while he thrust again. The force of Kirk’s thrusts nudged Spock forward, pushing him against Jim’s hand caressing the Vulcan. Jim’s fingers cupped his officer’s balls and fondled them.

Jim could no longer contain himself. Spock’s labored breathing and quiet moans of pleasure were fueling his burning libido to a raging inferno. Full of ardor Jim used his upper body to press Spock against the wall and started to pump against him, filling Spock with every thrust, grunting from the effort and totally oblivious to the world around him. Jim’s slightly sweaty chest chafed against Spock’s bare back. Over and over again his pelvis whammed against the Vulcan as his hard cock slid in and out from the bliss that was Spock. To silence his own groans Jim bit into Spock’s neck like a lion. He felt more than heard Spock first whining at the sudden pain and then growling in deep voice as Spock began to feel the first tremors of the upcoming climax. Jim’s hand, again wrapped around Spock’s cock, was now moving in unison with his hips. After a few more powerful, excited thrusts Jim’s teeth clenched, his entire body grew rigid, and he felt his warm seed surging deep into Spock. In the heat of his orgasm Jim bit deep into Spock’s skin, and his fingers grabbed the dick of the Vulcan harder than he intended. The pain and the sudden rough stimulation were just enough to throw the Vulcan to the peak of his climax. Spock let out a long, deep moan, which reverberated from the wall and touched Jim’s soul.

Exhausted, Spock sagged and fell to his knees. Only barely Jim managed to turn, lean his back against the wall and slide down. Together they sat on the floor, side by side, naked and panting, unable to speak for a long time.

‘That… that wasn’t bad, was it?’ Jim finally asked in a timid voice. ‘I hope I didn’t hurt you.’

‘That was most pleasurable, Jim,’ responded Spock evenly. He began to stretch, and clambered up from the floor. Spock reached his hand towards Jim and helped the human up as well. Jim looked at the stains on the floor.

‘You’re bleeding,’ he noted. Spock nodded.

‘My body will heal itself quickly, but thank you for your concern.’

Jim blinked.

‘No need to thank me,’ he said then. ‘It sounds strange.’

‘Acknowledged.’

Shaking his head at their clumsy words Jim produced a pair of uniforms from the replicator, and remembered to pick up the lubricant and their gis. He asked the computer to ventilate thoroughly and refresh the air, which smelled like sex: a mixture of sweat and semen. He wasn’t going to leave any nasty surprises for the next user.

‘How about a round, now?’ Jim asked while they passed by the galley to pick up refreshments and to quickly mingle with the crewmen. Spock regarded him in surprise, and Jim realized the Vulcan had expected him to be entirely spent after just one quick romp. Jim grinned from ear to ear.

‘I was speaking about chess, you know.’

Spock had the decency of looking ashamed.

‘That would be satisfactory,’ he said meekly. Jim laughed. Side by side, munching on their luncheon, they walked the corridors towards the captain’s cabin. Jim was still grinning.

This would be one hell of a chess match.


	4. Chapter 4

Jim looked at Spock over the 3D-chessboard. The dim lighting in the room created soft shadows on the captain’s face and softened his handsome features. Under the table Jim’s hand reached Spock’s thigh, squeezed gently, and caressed the muscular leg of the Vulcan. Jim pretended to bend over the chessboard and let his hand wander up higher until his fingertips felt the groin of the uniform trousers. His fingers slid between Spock’s thighs and spread them apart slightly. The knight, which Spock was moving to a higher level to challenge Jim’s rook, fell to the floor.

‘Oops! I guess it’s my turn now,’ Jim chimed happily, blinking his eyes. ‘Although I don’t think it’s a legal move to place the knight on the floor, but surely you know these things better than I do.’

Smiling innocently Jim moved his rook away from danger, and into a position where it could threaten Spock’s queen and bishop. Spock opened his mouth as to say something, but then decided against it. Instead he picked up a pawn and made a move which would result in a check-mate after a few turns. Jim saw the danger, and his eyes flashed in appreciation. He greatly admired Spock’s wonderful body, but the sparkling intelligence of the Vulcan was even more exhilarating.

‘Spock?’ Jim asked nonchalantly. Spock merely raised an eyebrow, but kept his gaze strictly at the board.

‘Would you enjoy it if I tied you up? If I chained your wrists to bedposts, poured wine over your body and licked you clean?’

Spock’s head whipped up. Quickly Jim made his move on the chessboard, and ‘accidentally’ pushed one of Spock’s pieces to an adjacent square from its actual position. Spock just stared at his captain and licked his dry lips.

‘To waste wine like that is illogical,’ he commented finally, but Jim heard a slight tingle of interest in his voice. ‘And why should my movements be restricted? I pose no threat to you.’

To his disappointment Jim had to witness how Spock corrected the position of his piece before making his own move. It wasn’t looking very good for Jim. Unless a miracle happened within about a minute or so, he’d lose the game. It was time to turn up the heat.

‘Why? Because you’d look deliciously helpless! You’d be unable to resist me. You could not avoid whatever I would decide to do to you. You, Spock, would be entirely subdued to me. Entirely.’ Slowly Jim massaged Spock’s inner thigh, letting his fingers occasionally brush over the groin, trying to sense if his actions were having any physical effects on the Vulcan.

‘Do humans find domination sexually exciting?’ Spock wondered, looking at Jim with his head cocked to one side.

‘Don’t Vulcans?’ retaliated Jim, his eyes shining in the dim light, his voice soft as velvet, and his fingers caressing Spock’s thigh up and down. Jim ran his tongue over his upper lip: _look at me Spock_ , he thought, _and just imagine what this tongue feels like on your skin, on your neck, running down the shaft of_ your-

‘Vulcans do not speak of such things.’

‘Maybe not, but you’re not – ,’ Jim was going to say not a Vulcan, but that would’ve been an insult. Quickly he turned his thoughts to a new direction, and let his words follow the new road: ‘- a typical Vulcan. We’re alone, so you can relax a little, hmm?’ Jim smiled, removed his hand from Spock’s groin (was there a hint of disappointment in those dark brown eyes?) and made his move on the chessboard.

‘Would you like to reconsider that?’ Spock offered. Jim stared at the board for a moment, frowned, and sighed.

‘A tactical mistake, I see. No, the game would’ve been over in two turns anyway. Very elegant solution, Spock! You build on several strategies at once, sacrificing your own queen but that’s about the only risk I can see. Let me think… Tabenhaus vs Schallopp?’

‘Harksen vs Bogoljubov, 1930.’

Spock stood up, stretched his back and looked around Jim’s cabin as if wondering what to do next. Jim felt his uncertainty and decided to help a bit.

‘Spock, are you familiar with the term consolation prize?’

The Vulcan regarded Jim with a gaze that seemed to say: ‘Why would a prize be offered for those who haven’t earned it? I find it unencouraging – and highly illogical.’ It had to be those eyebrows – they gave Spock a million faces, a million emotions his delicate features could express. Where most people saw only a blank face, Jim saw feelings, hopes and fears. He had never understood why Vulcans were called beings of pure logic.

‘You know, I feel disappointed after that game. I tried my best but got nothing in return,’ Jim tried. Spock remained where he was, expecting the human to come to the point at his own time. Spock was used to the endless ramblings of humans.

‘Maybe I’m too dispirited to play again, unless somehow my spirits are lifted. You could cheer me up, you know, make me feel good.’ Jim stepped closer to Spock, looking at him askance, letting his long dark eyelashes shadow his lion’s eyes. His fingers toyed with the hem of Spock’s uniform shirt, then moved on to caress the Vulcan’s muscular arms. Spock regarded Jim like most people would regard a loved pet: it keeps making sounds and looks utterly adorable, and I just wish I knew what it goes on about!

‘The challenge itself is often found to be rewarding enough, ’ Spock volunteered uncertainly. He let his eyes run up and down Jim’s body, so close to him he could sense his warm, moist breath.

‘And it is, dear Spock,’ Jim replied softly, brushed his fingers against Spock’s cheek and put on his most inviting smile. ‘But maybe you could offer me a more ... hmm… exciting experience?’ Jim let his lips touch Spock’s neck just slightly and ran his tongue over the Vulcan’s Adam’s apple. But the subtle and not-so-subtle hints seemed to entirely escape the science officer. Jim huffed in frustration.

‘Oh hell, Spock, just kiss me already!’

Jim had not realized his flirting had been noticed. Spock grabbed Jim by the front of his shirt, pulled the man against him in one forceful tug and hungrily pressed his open mouth against the captain’s. Jim stumbled, but Spock grabbed him tightly to his embrace, squeezing him so hard it almost hurt, while the Vulcan’s long tongue lashed Jim’s own. Spock bit and sucked on Jim’s lips. His hands wandered over Jim’s body like searching for weak spots – which at the moment covered exactly 100 % of the captain’s body. The sheer sexual need of the Vulcan turned Jim on like nothing else.

Still sucking on Jim’s lips Spock lifted Jim up like a feather and placed the captain on the table, knocking over the chess board which fell to the floor with a thundering crash.

‘Whoa! Are you … sure someone … won’t come asking… about that?’

Jim had difficulties speaking, because Spock kept abusing his already sore lips. The Vulcan didn’t answer. Instead he bit Jim’s neck while his fingers swiftly grabbed the captain’s shirt, pulled it over Jim’s head and threw it away like a rag. In the moody lights Jim’s skin was pure bronze, shimmering slightly, soft and warm. Jim leaned back on the table and let his head loll backwards to let Spock really see him.

Spock was now panting audibly. He swallowed and stared at the bronze god before him. Jim sat on the table, leaning back, his chest and chiseled abs perfectly visible and shivering of anticipation. His golden lion's mane was falling down like a waterfall. Spock ran his hand down from Jim’s chest, letting his sensitive fingertips feel every curve on the gorgeous body.

‘Such beauty,’ whispered Spock huskily. His eyes were blazing as his gaze run over the captain, and finally stopped at the annoying trouser waist, covering the lower body he so much wanted to see and touch. The topmost button had already opened and revealed a tiny triangle of naked skin. Spock was barely able to control his need when he inserted his finger below the button and easily pulled it loose. There was a quiet pinging sound as the button hit the table and fell to the floor. Jim licked his lips again and waited impatiently for Spock to continue. Another ping sounded as another button came loose.

Spock’s fingers stroked the curly, blonde hairs which were revealed as he opened Jim’s trousers further. The captain had been hoping the evening would end something like this – he had ‘gone commando’, as they say, and had left out his underwear entirely. If something was to happen, clothes would just get in the way. Spock didn’t comment on it, but was nearly purring with pleasure as he admired the man before him.

But soon the purr turned to a growl. Spock lifted Jim up again, this time only to turn the man around before pushing him back on the table. His legs kicked the already broken chessboard around the floor, and a few pieces hit the walls with a bang. Jim felt the air escaping his lungs as his chest and abdomen were slammed against the table, powerfully but not brutally. Jim shook and lifted his legs to get away from the trousers which were now gathered around his ankles and preventing him from moving his feet.

‘Good. Show yourself to me,’ Spock commanded, his voice thick with lust. Jim was happy to oblige. Lying there bent over the table he spread his legs as far as he could, and pushed against the table until his upper body formed a gracious arch of muscle and bronze-colored skin. His hair sparkled. Jim heard Spock gasping and grinned as Spock placed his hands over Jim’s buttocks, spread them slightly and massaged the smooth skin. Jim bent his hips higher to allow Spock a better view.

Spock’s nails scraped the skin on Jim’s hairless buttocks and his lower back. The pain felt sweet and exciting, and Jim both felt and smelled a few drops of pre-ejaculate running down the tip of his fully erect cock. Spock seemed to sense his arousal too, because Jim heard a low, pleased chuckle from behind him. He closed his eyes when Spock ran his fingers down the small of Jim’s back, over the tail bone and down the moist furrow between the man’s legs. As the first slap hit Jim’s upper thigh Jim gasped in surprise, but soon began to truly enjoy the pain and the provocative sound of the flat of Spock’s hand slamming against his own skin. His little speech about dominance and submission during the game of chess had apparently been heard, after all.

There was a knock on Jim’s door. Jim froze, but the hands caressing him never stopped.

‘Captain? Captain, are you alright?’ someone shouted from the corridor. Jim begged and prayed for the door mechanism to be locked – otherwise it would automatically open for whoever was behind it. Spock bent down over Jim and whispered to his ear: ‘I locked it.’

‘Umh… I just had a nightmare,’ Jim shouted back, trying to keep his voice level. ‘I’m fine, sorry about the noise!’

‘Should I get Dr. McCoy?’ the annoying, persistent voice asked. Jim wished the asker would just leave. Now. Or preferably half a minute ago.

‘Or Mr. Spock?’ the voice volunteered then. If he had been allowed to turn, the captain would’ve seen Spock raising his eyebrows, apparently surprised that his logic was considered helpful if the captain had bad dreams. But Jim did hear Spock draw breath as if he was preparing to answer the question. Quickly the human pushed backwards and very literally butted Spock to prevent him from saying anything.

‘I’m fine, really. Sorry. Goodnight!’

Finally the voice disappeared. Jim let out a relieved sigh and slumped over the table.

‘Spock, I don’t think I can –‘ Jim began, but then felt forceful hands on his inner thighs, pushing his legs apart again. A hot, wet tongue licked the small of his back, and sharp teeth grazed his buttocks. Slowly the tongue danced lower, over the round butt and on the incredibly sensitive skin behind the testicles.

Jim panted and felt his disappeared erection returning. _Okay, so I can perform after all_ , Jim thought vaguely. Spock grabbed the Captain's buttocks to his hands and rubbed them while his tongue licked the hairless scrotum and the pink, warm skin behind it. Drips of saliva ran down the scrotum and dropped to the floor. Behind Jim Spock straightened his back and stroke Jim’s the wet furrow to moisten his fingers. Watching eagerly for Jim’s reactions the Vulcan pushed one wet finger against the tight pucker between Jim’s buttocks, and slowly inserted it inside Jim.

Jim moaned aloud from pleasure. Spock gnarled like a wild beast full of animalistic craving. Using two of his long fingers he began thrusting inside Jim while his free hand pressed down on Jim’s back, nailing the human in place. Jim’s erection was getting painful, so he tried to squirm to a better position to relieve the pressure, but Spock would not allow it. _I can’t bloody well come yet!_ Jim thought in sudden panic as he started to feel the hot, gushing waves of an oncoming orgasm. _Not yet!_

But Spock was ruthless. He kept pushing his fingers inside, spread them slightly apart and crooked his fingers just enough to cause only mild pain and intense, orgiastic pleasure. Again and again his fist slammed against Jim, who lay still, legs spread and panting heavily. Just as Jim thought he couldn’t take it anymore, the Vulcan behind him slowed his pace. Jim let his cheek slump against the table and enjoyed its calming coolness. Vaguely he realized something was shuffling behind him. Before Jim’s heartbeat had dropped to its normal rate he felt pressure at his backside again. Warm, naked skin of the Vulcan was touching his own bare legs, and gentle hands were caressing his back, rubbing and stroking in effort to get Jim to relax his muscles. The pressure on the puckered opening was getting more intense. Slowly but deliberately the captain felt his orifice being forced open and filled by Spock’s throbbing member.

At first he couldn’t prevent himself from whimpering because of the pain. It wasn’t unbearable, just uncomfortable and, frankly, a bit scary being the submissive one. Spock was stroking Jim's back and proceeding slowly, careful not to hurt his captain, fully alert and ready to pull out if Jim would ask for it. But the request to stop didn’t come. Encouraged by the pleased moans which soon replaced Jim’s whimpers Spock thrust all the way in. Jim engulfed him, surrounded him with immense pleasure and warmth. When Spock pushed in again he felt his own scrotum, tight as it was against his body, gently bump against the prominent testicles of the human. That sent entirely new sensations to his brain, sending fireworks of lust and delight exploding all over his body, and instinctively his pace and gusto increased. Harder and faster he pounded against Jim. The human was now biting his lip to keep quiet and rocking himself in rhythm with Spock, pushing against the Vulcan and letting him penetrate even deeper.

New drops of pre-ejaculate were running down and falling on to the already smeared table. Jim was becoming delirious from pleasure, unaware of his surroundings and just lying still, almost limp except for his bulging erection. He had no control over the pleasure washing over his body, carrying him closer to and over the peak of his passion. When it finally came, the climax rendered Jim nearly unconscious: the ecstasy was absolutely overwhelming, and forced his muscles to convulse and his entire body shake. In his current state Jim didn’t even notice Spock’s simultaneous orgasm, which shook the Vulcan from head to toe, and left him sweaty and shaking, collapsed on top of Jim.

They half lay, half stood there together, leaning against the table to stay upright. Slowly Jim came back to his senses and tried to get up. His attempt was accompanied by a wet, smacking sound as his sweaty skin parted from the furniture.

‘Come, Spock,’ Jim whispered wearily and reached out his hand towards the tired Vulcan, who was swaying weakly on his feet. He led Spock over to the ‘fresher, where he decided to luxuriate in an actual hot water shower. The old-fashioned shower gel smelled of spices. Jim rubbed it all over Spock, who was fighting over his natural aversion towards the treacherous dihydrogen oxide, which humans carelessly call ‘water’. To Jim Spock’s reaction was utterly adorable. He smiled gently and splashed water over his lover, letting drops of water fall from the tips of his fingers on Spock’s body and even tried to blow soap bubbles. His childish attitude worked, and soon Spock was not only relaxed but clean as well. Still smiling, Jim produced a towel from the replicator and wrapped it around the Vulcan, who was already starting to shiver from cold. For himself he chose a long, soft bathrobe with Starfleet insignia on the chest.

They chatted for a long time until Spock realized Jim’s slow and incoherent answers were due to tiredness. He himself had to sleep only once every two weeks. The day had been long, however, so Spock saw it prudent to return to his own quarters. Before he left he made sure Jim didn’t stay awake to finish any official Starfleet business which had been neglected due to their “game”. Only when Jim was snoring quietly under layers of soft blankets did Spock dress himself. He left quietly, careful not to wake Jim up.  While walking to his own quarters Spock remembered that the _USS Enterprise_ martial arts competition was on the following day. It would be an interesting event altogether. Maybe he should challenge Jim, and see how the human’s self-control would last if they were to battle together in front of all the crew? But Spock was Spock. Before he reached his own rooms, his mind was already busy on calculating possibilities and cataloguing information about the current and future missions of the _Enterprise_.

He would never admit to anyone that on the edges of his thoughts there was certain fuzziness; an emotion any human would have recognized as devotion.


	5. Chapter 5

‘ _Ladies, gentlemen and other esteemed visitors: welcome to the first ever Starfleet’s In-Space Martial Arts Competition!_ ’

The crowd cheered and hooted. Engineers and security personnel in their bright red shirts were happily mixed with the blues of medical and scientific teams. All nationalities of Earth were represented, and even the occasional Vulcan and Klingon could be seen among the audience. A few crewmen from other Starfleet ships were holding signs or flags with their ship’s name and insignia to cheer on their colleagues in the upcoming fights.

‘Are you sure this is a good idea, doctor? What if someone gets hurt?’ whispered nurse Chapel to McCoy, who sat beside her in their own little box just by the ringside. Behind them the words "First aid" where written in angry red on a white sheet.

‘Yes, Christine, I am. Now relax and enjoy the show!’ McCoy’s eyes were glued to the young woman playing the role of the announcer. She was posing about the ring with her microphone and explaining the rules of the competition. Nurse Chapel scowled at her skimpy clothing, which revealed more than covered. Especially the smaller-than-bikini bottom did not seem to please her.

‘The opponents have been randomly selected for the first rounds. The second rounds will be between the winners of the first and so on, until the final two will meet in the ultimate final!’

More cheering and hooting. Chapel rolled her eyes at Bones, who cheered and pumped his fist in the air right among the others.

‘Even before we begin I’d like to introduce the men who made this possible. Please give a big hand to Mr. Hikaru Sulu for coming up with the idea…’

Sulu got up and waved happily to the cheering crowd.

‘… and for Mr. James Kirk, the captain of the _USS Enterprise_!’

 The visibly uncomfortable Jim simply raised his hand from his seat of honor at the ringside. He wasn’t against being the center of the attention, but preferred it to happen for a reason. Spock, who was sitting next to Jim at their box, was distinctly amused at Jim’s plight. In the cover of the high sides of the box Spock laid his hand on Jim’s thigh and squeezed gently. _You let this happen. Now deal with it,_ he seemed to say.

The first match started. Jim leaned back on his seat and tried to relax, but found it more difficult than he had expected. He had flight schedules to plan, mission reports to write, a commendation to advocate and a million other things he should tend to. His only comfort was that the Vulcan beside him was probably feeling as guilty as himself.   _Spock? Feeling guilty? Hah!_

The first round was somewhat boring. A few fighters, or champions, as the undeniably pretty announcer called them, truly stood out from the rest, and Jim was expecting to see them at the finals. Mr. Sulu’s protégé was one of them, but there were very, very good martial artist fighters from the other Starfleet ships as well. The ships had made considerable detours to allow for their crewmen to participate, and Jim was hoping one of them would walk away with the main prize. It would be diplomatically correct.

The second round was slightly more interesting. Even Spock raised his eyebrows quite a few times at the creativity and variety of techniques used during the fights. He seemed to be especially impressed by one petite woman who looked as fragile as a doll but fought like a feral cat, and by an older man who had developed his speed, agility and balance to the extreme by training with Shaolin monks.  In fact the opponent of the old man was the first one to require the help of McCoy and Chapel. In her arrogance the opposing woman had charged head first at the man, who had easily spun out of the way, leaving the poor lady rushing right to a corner pole and knocking herself out.

After the second round the sweet announcer returned to the ring.

‘Ladies and gentlemen! While we let our brave champions recuperate before the finals we have a very special treat for you! A mysterious challenge has been presented!’

At her words the lights were dimmed until it was almost dark, and gloomy music started to play. Holograms of raging flames were projected at various locations in the hall.

‘From the deepest space, from the most distant galaxies a stranger has arrived,’ the woman intoned to the suddenly very quiet crowd. Jim buried his face to his hands. This was ridiculous! But the audience seemed  absolutely thrilled by the theatrics, so Jim tried to enjoy it, too. He saw how an uknown person clad entirely in black was walking briskly over to the ring. In the dark Jim couldn’t make out the face, but the posture of the newcomer didn’t seem familiar to him.

‘This stranger ’ -at this point the announcer pointed at the newcomer- ‘has travelled far to have his justice. His adversary from years ago is here, today, in this hall. And today that miscreant will be punished.’

The silence was absolute. Every person in the audience was holding their breath in anticipation. The lights started to turn back again. To Jim’s amazement the stranger was staring directly at him!

‘Today, ladies and gentlemen, the swift hand of justice will reach … Mr. Spock!’

Jim’s turned to Spock, who seemed only mildly surprised. That is to say his right eyebrow was a teeny fraction higher than the left.

‘Interesting,’ Spock muttered.

‘You know him? Who is he? Spock, what’s going on?’

The brightening lights showed the stranger to be a tall, thin Vulcan male. His black long hair was tied to the back with a red ribbon. He was dressed in black satin and velvet, but his boots were sturdy and made of faux leather.  His eyes were peculiar: they were light blue and cold as ice. Jim wondered vaguely if he was using contact lenses, and whether the person was a real Vulcan at all. Would a Vulcan partake to theatrics like this? And why hadn’t Spock known about this? And most importantly, Jim thought: Who the heck was this rude, young, handsome man who just walked on to _his_ ship to have a romp with _his_ Spock?

Jim had barely got this far in his thoughts when he realized Spock had stepped over the side of their box and was climbing up to the ring. The walls of the hall reverberated from the excited cheers of the audience, half of whom were rooting for the either of the Vulcans and half who were shouting just for the fun of shouting. Jim forced himself to relax and lean back with a smile. He’ll be damned if he’ll let anyone see he was jealous! Not that he was jealous, of course, but some might (entirely incorrectly!) think that he was.  This was a competition! Sure, they were rolling about the ring floor, their arms locked, their bodies entwined and their chests were heaving to the same rhythm but… but… but _just what the hell does that guy think he’s doing?_ Without realizing it himself Jim stood up and yelled at Spock to “put the motherless dog to the ground!” The participation of the captain agitated the crow further, until everyone present was shouting, pumping their fists in the air, throwing random things to the arena, whistling or simply making all kinds of animalistic noises to blend in.

The stranger had Spock in an arm lock. Spock was writhing on the floor, trying to free himself but without success. He turned this way and that, bent himself until Jim thought Spock’s shoulder will be dislocated, but the stranger was merciless. Spock tapped the floor of the ring as a signal of surrender. The hall exploded in a cacophony of excited shouting, waving, stomping and cheering. Jim, who hadn’t realized he had stood up, fell back to his chair. He felt worse than disappointed: he felt _cheated_. Sure, this was just a game, nothing but entertainment, but… but that nameless pointy-eared wannabe-ninja had defeated Spock! When Spock bowed to the winner, Jim felt his own face flush in embarrassment. Spock was defeated before all these people!

Spock and the unknown Vulcan bowed to each other and left the ring. The announcer, now in a tiny dress of a different color than before, started to read out the names of the finalists, but Jim heard none of it. His eyes were glued to Spock’s retreating back. Spock was leaving the ring together with the other Vulcan. He didn’t even glance at Jim. Neither of them did.

When the first match of the finals started, no one noticed as the captain of the _Enterprise_ made his hasty escape from the hall. Jim hurried through the corridors to the bridge, certain to find Spock there, and all his questions would be answered. Surely there was a good explanation for all this, for the stranger and his challenge ( _Theatrics! It was all just theatrics!_ ) and why Spock left the hall with him. Jim started to feel a bit silly when he stepped to the bridge, but the feeling returned as soon as he found the Spock’s station manned by a middle-aged lieutenant from the science team.

‘Ah, Captain! Mr. Spock asked to tell you that he will take the rest of his shift off, Sir,’ said Uhura from her communications station. Jim turned to stare at the beautiful, cat-eyed woman.

‘Really? Did he say when he’ll be back?’

‘No, Sir.’

Jim thought he heard coldness in Uhura’s voice. He knew she had had a crush on Spock, so it was only logical to assume she’d now be mad at Jim, who had finally won Spock over.  But this was still most uncommon. Spock would never take time off from his duties! Jim didn’t even realize where he was going until he was right behind the door to Spock’s quarters. ‘Commander Spock’, read the black sign next to the door. Low, quiet voices could be heard through the door. Jim waited patiently for the door to swish open. It didn’t.

‘Spock!’ Jim called. No answer.

‘Spock, it’s me, Jim,’ he tried again. The voices kept on talking but Jim couldn’t make out any words. Even if he had, they would likely have been in Vulcan, and he wouldn’t have understood.  

Frustrated, disappointed and confused, Jim traipsed back to the bridge. There was nothing for him to do there: the ship would stay still until the competition was over and all visitors returned to their own ships, which were hovering in the neighborhood. Jim had thought it nice to invite the other captains over as well, but they all had something more important to do and each had politely declined the invitation.

Eventually the competition at the hall came to an end.  The winner, a security chief from another ship, was crowned as the Martial Arts Champion, given a huge golden trophy and was escorted to his own ship by several giggling women, each prettier and younger than the previous. Jim was already in his quarters, getting ready for a few hours of rest, when the transporter room personnel informed him that all visitors had left.  Jim made a quick call to the bridge to confirm that the _Enterprise_ could again go on to where no man had gone before.

‘That’s right, we head towards the Gamma Quadrant. Yes, warp one will be sufficient, we don’t want to miss anything. Good. Kirk out.’

Jim was just about to call it a day when the door opened to let Spock in. Jim jumped up and happily greeted his officer, spreading his arms open wide to embrace the Vulcan.

‘Spock! I was wondering - Oh.’

The tall strange Vulcan entered Jim’s quarters without waiting for an invitation. Spock didn’t even turn to look at him before he made the usual introductions.

‘Captain, this is Lieutenant Shakan from _USS Sun Tzu_. Shakan, the Captain of the Enterprise, James T. Kirk.’

Jim offered the Vulcan salute to Shakan, who returned it and then reached out to shake Jim’s hand. His handshake was firm and strong, the handshake of a man who knows who he is and what he wants. Immediately Jim felt a hint of aversion towards the Vulcan. It didn’t help that he recognized it as the ancient reaction of alpha males everywhere: an intruder had trespassed on Jim’s territory. And sure enough Shakan looked Jim up and down as if estimating Jim’s prowess and worthiness.

‘Was there a problem in returning to your ship? I thought all the visitors had left already,’ Jim heard himself say. Something about the Vulcan and the meekness of Spock, who stood calmly at the side, made Jim’s hair stand on end. His humanity and civilization crumbled away until he was nothing but a fierce young lion, guarding his territory and his herd, ready to kick this pup’s butt to hell and back.

Spock said nothing. He stood and silently watched the two men sizing the other up. Jim was sturdier and heavier than Shakan, who again was taller and probably faster. It would not come to a fight, Spock knew, but he had to let things run their course. He had brought these two together because he had to. The appearance of Shakan on _USS Enterprise_ had been unexpected but not entirely unpleasant. Spock had a history with his man, this proud beast, who had taught him to fight and to yield. Shakan had taught Spock humility. The memories of evenings with Shakan, the memories of nights long gone made Spock shiver.

‘I asked to stay,’ Shakan finally replied. His voice was deep and soft. He spoke excellent Federation Standard English. ‘Mr. Spock arranged me a place. If it pleases you, Captain Kirk, I’d be honored to stay aboard the Enterprise,’ he said and bowed his head ever so slightly. Spock recognized this gesture: Shakan had taught it to him. _Humans rely so much on emotions and non-verbal communications,_ he had said. _Use it to your advantage._

‘What’s your relation to Mr. Spock, lieutenant?’ Jim’s mouth said without waiting for any input from his brain.

‘I am his former teacher.’

‘Is that so? What did you teach?’

‘Martial arts, Captain. Martial arts and diplomacy.’

‘You teach people how to get what they want, either by force or by persuasion. A dangerous combination.’

What Shakan said next disarmed Jim entirely. ‘I missed him.’

Shakan’s icy eyes darted at Spock, who flinched but remained quiet. Jim blinked his eyes in surprise. That made sense, though. That would explain why Spock was not overly surprised when Shakan marched to the ring and challenged him, and why Spock eventually left the ring with Shakan. Jim had to admit he even understood why Spock’s door had remained locked to him earlier that day.

But why had Spock brought Shakan to see Jim?

‘Captain, I wish I could offer you my thoughts. I am not accustomed to speak about these matters, as I’m sure you understand,’ Shakan began to explain as he sat down to a chair, leaving the couch for Spock and Jim. ‘Spock was my pupil back at T’Khasi and later on in the Starfleet. When I heard about the martial arts competition you were arranging I remembered this is the ship Spock serves on, so I had to participate. The silly event about the challenge and whatnot was not my idea, though.’

‘I figured,’ muttered Jim, wondering where all this was going.

‘The simple fact is that I missed Spock. I had to see him and talk with him, I had to see if he was still that same person I learned to … I learned to know.’

Jim’s mind corrected the sentence: _the same person I learned to love._ His alertness began to fade away as he slowly began to understand he was not being challenged after all. But why had Spock brought this man here?

While Shakan explained about his relationship to Spock and about his own career Jim looked at him again, this time without preconceptions. Lieutenant Shakan was tall and pale. His eyes were blue as ice, his eyebrows black and fine, his nose delicate and his features even more chiseled and sharp than Spock’s. He moved about like a dancer: his every movement was easy and elegant. He was dressed in a black satin shirt, black trousers and a dark red velvety overcoat. Shakan’s long hair was still tied to the back. While he spoke he unfastened his hair and let it down in one black shiny waterfall, falling down on the blood-red velvet.

 _Not bad_ , Jim thought vaguely. _I can see why Spock fell for him._ Jim looked at Spock, who was still standing, but was in turn looking at Jim almost desperately. He looked like a dog who has brought his owner a ball and-

The realization nearly knocked Jim out.

_He brought Shakan to me as a present!_

Jim’s shock must have been visible, because Spock’s face changed from desperation to feverish anticipation. _He brought him to me as a present, and now he wants to know if I accept it! This is insane! He is insane! They both are! Everyone has gone insane!_

Shakan might have gone insane, but he certainly had gone quiet. Both Vulcans regarded Jim expectantly. Spock walked closer to Shakan, who got up from the chair and stared meekly at his shoes. Jim just stood there, staring at the two Vulcans, the two handsome men who were here to … to what? Surely they didn’t… they couldn’t have… Spock, Shakan and Jim together? No no no. It was all wrong. It wasn’t… it couldn’t be, and yet… the thought was enticing, of course, and Shakan was handsome as hell, but…

Jim stood still and stared as Spock stroked Shakan’s hair absent-mindedly and then walked briskly over to Jim and kissed him. His lips were soft and warm. Whatever doubts Jim might have had melted away as Spock’s lips were pressed against his own and their tongues touched. Spock tugged gently at Jim’s hair until the human bent his head backwards, allowing the Vulcan to lick and bite his gracefully arching neck. The hot tongue left warm traces of saliva on Jim’s skin. After a small eternity Spock withdrew and stepped aside.

Shakan was standing immediately before Jim. His coat was on the floor, and the uppermost buttons of his satin shirt were open. His chest was muscular, pale and smooth, and heaving as he breathed shallowly and fast.

 _Ask him to leave, Jim. Just ask him to leave,_ said Jim’s brain. _No harm done. Goodbye Mr. Shakan, was nice to see you and please do come again. Whatever you do, Jim-boy, do NOT reach out your hand and pull him to you._

Jim reached out his hand, pulled Shakan against him and let his fingers run though that silky black hair.

_Why do I even exist if you keep thinking with your dick, huh? Hello? Hello, is anybody home? It’s me, common sense! Oh for heavens’ sake, don’t kiss him!_

Jim kept his eyes open as he kissed Spock’s former teacher. He looked straight at Spock, who actually and honestly smiled. His eyes were sparkling happily and his tensed shoulders relaxed. Moving lightly and easily Spock walked up to Shakan, still smiling, and pulled him away from Jim. Now Shakan was smiling too. He raised his hands to caress Spock’s cheek and short hair, and almost hesitantly placed a soft kiss on Spock’s parted lips. The half-Vulcan lifted Shakan’s pointed jaw with his finger and returned the kiss, biting and sucking on the Vulcan’s lips hungrily.

Jim stood still. He knew he should’ve been shocked and jealous. He knew he should’ve not even been here. But his “upper brain” had deserted him, and his pants were getting decidedly too small for his growing erection.  

 _So, I have a new playmate,_ Jim thought. _Let’s see what he is capable of then, shall we?_ He grinned. All hostilities, suspicions and reluctance were gone. This was no time for fighting.

It was time to have some fun.

 


	6. Chapter 6

James Kirk gave Spock a long, warm look. He had to make sure he had indeed understood the situation correctly. Spock had brought him a new playmate: Shakan, an old Vulcan friend of his. Shakan had gorgeous long black hair and his features reminded Jim of the old stories he had heard of elves, graceful creatures of indescribable beauty and slenderness. Shakan’s eyes were full of tenderness as he grabbed Spock’s hands. He had said he’d missed Spock, and Jim could easily see his words had been true. The full-blooded Vulcan was now relaxed, as if his aura had changed from the red of nervousness to the sensual and affectionate pink. Shakan, too, looked at Jim as if asking for his permission. Jim, who stood a mere yard away from both of the other men, nodded and smiled. Shakan leaned almost timidly towards Spock, closed his icy blue eyes and kissed the science officer.

Spock, who had also seen Jim’s approval, eagerly responded to the kiss. They caressed each other while Jim sat down to a couch, lounging there easily with his legs spread, and watched. Jim lion’s eyes followed Spock’s hands as they began to unbutton Shakan’s satin shirt, fumbling a bit but slowly revealing skin so pale it was almost white. Spock ran his fingers reverently over Shakan’s heaving chest and pinched on the budding, light green nipples. A quiet moan escaped Shakan’s dark lips when the other man opened his shirt further, kissed and licked the strong shoulders and finally pushed the shirt away entirely. The silky black hair reached the small of Shakan’s back when he bent his head backwards to allow Spock to suck and kiss his elegant neck.  His own hands were moving up and down on Spock’s body.

Jim had always enjoyed watching adult movies and such, but this was the first time he had ever witnessed two men making out right in front of him. He found the situation extremely arousing and erotic. He watched how Shakan’s hair flowed and how his breathing quickened when he began to undress Spock. Jim’s erection was already making his clothes feel uncomfortable. The bulge in his trousers was clearly visible as he slouched on the couch, and soon both Vulcans noticed Jim needed a little assistance. Spock and Shakan finished undressing each other and walked over to the captain. They both were fully naked.

Spock took his place behind the human. First he massaged Jim’s shoulders, then let his hands slip under the golden uniform shirt and caress Jim’s naked, smooth chest. Spock leaned lower and ran his tongue over the curve of Jim’s ear while Shakan kneeled before the human. Keeping his gaze humbly on the floor Shakan removed Jim’s shoes and socks and began to massage the soles of his feet. Never before had Jim realized just how erotic a simple foot massage could be.  

Spock leaned so low his lips touched Jim’s ear. He nibbled the ear playfully before whispering in a low, husky voice: ‘Just relax, Jim. Let us please you.  Don’t be afraid. Let us please you.’ Spock tugged on Jim’s shirt. The captain lifted his arms and let Spock pull the tunic over his head. Jim used the chance to grab on Spock’s hair. He pulled the Vulcan to him and kissed those sweet, pink lips, which were so deliciously parted and whispered such incredible things.

Jim was still kissing Spock when he felt Shakan run the tip of his tongue on the back of Jim’s foot and up his ankle. Despite Spock’s words Jim felt confused. Was the long-haired Vulcan doing this of his own volition? It felt good, sure, but to kiss someone’s feet… wasn’t that something oppressed slaves did? Could he enjoy it? Jim tried to pull his foot away. Shakan grabbed his ankle.

‘Enjoy it, my little Jim. Let him serve you the way he wants. Succumb to him,’ encouraged Spock, whose whispers surpassed Jim’s ears and short-circuited his conscious brain.  Still standing behind Jim Spock reached down and pinched on Jim’s already hard nipples. Shakan watched, obviously pleased, as Jim leaned back and closed his eyes as Spock sank his teeth on Jim’s neck and made the human moan. He lifted Jim’s pinky toe to his lips and sucked on it gently while rubbing the muscular calf. His agile, warm tongue licked each of Jim’s toes in turn while Spock caressed Jim’s upper body and whispered to his ear.

‘ _Fa-wak tor du ra karthau,’_ growled Spock. _You will do what I command_. He was aware Jim would not understand all of his words, but felt certain the captain would get his meaning. Spock was now in control, even in his role as an obedient pet. He would make the captain enjoy himself. Oh, yes – Jim would enjoy this.

Jim felt his hard erection twitching and pulsing as Spock spoke Vulcan to him. The way Spock rolled his r’s and pronounced that wonderful, sharp tongue made him shiver from pleasure from head to toe. Jim leaned his head back and felt Spock’s naked abs rising and falling to the rhythm of his rapid breathing.

Jim’s arousal didn’t escape Shakan. ‘ _Dakh pthak. Nam'uh ralash-fam_ ,’ he growled in his pleasantly deep baritone. _Cast out fear._ _Be silent._ He rose slightly from the floor and pushed his naked body between Jim’s spread legs.  His long black hair tickled the backs of Jim’s feet as his fingers began to unzip Jim’s trousers.

‘ _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular’,_ growled Spock directly to Jim’s ear. _I cherish you._ From his position behind Jim he had to reach out to grab Shakan’s hair and push the man’s face against Jim’s now naked groin. Shakan understood. He snuggled Jim’s erection fondly before took the tip of the penis between his soft lips and began to suck.

‘Oh jesus! That feels good,’ Jim gasped as the suddenness of the pleasure swept him away. ‘Spock – thank him for me.’

Obediently Spock walked around the couch and kneeled behind Shakan, who was crouching over Jim, licking and sucking the captain’s rosy, throbbing penis. His long tongue ran over the shaft from the bottom of the scrotum to the very tip before he swallowed Jim deep into his throat. Jim was now groaning constantly, and he ran his fingers through Shakan’s luxurious hair. Spock burrowed his face to where Shakan’s neck became his shoulder and bit into the pale flesh. Jim could feel Shakan try to cry out in pleasure. Jim licked his lips lasciviously as he watched Spock wrap his fingers around Shakan’s shaft. Spock began to rub the shaft up and down, which made Shakan increase his efforts at sucking Jim off.

As much as Jim wanted to enjoy the show his body decided otherwise. Shakan was incredibly talented, and sooner than he hoped Jim felt his entire body tensing right before he spilled his seed deep into Shakan’s hot mouth. Grunting passionately the Vulcan swallowed Jim’s seed. If Jim could’ve kept his eyes open he would’ve seen how Spock yanked Shakan’s head to the side almost violently and kissed him hungrily to taste Jim on the lips of the other man.

When Jim came to his senses he nudged Shakan with his foot. The man lost his careful balance and fell against Spock, who grabbed him to his arms. Jim sat panting on the couch and watched the two men squirming on the floor, laying one on top of the other and kissing, biting and licking every bit of pale skin. Jim felt drained. It was time for Spock and Shakan to have their fun.

Both Vulcans were entirely naked, their legs and arms entwined as they rubbed their bare skin against each other and growled in Vulcan. Even though Jim felt dry and tired, his soft pink cock began to harden again as he watched how Shakan’s green-hued cock prodded against Spock’s tight buttocks. Shakan’s arousal was fully visible in his ragged breathing and shining eyes, focused on the gasping mouth of Spock. Jim couldn’t control himself. On its own volition his body got up, walked over to the two men on the floor and kneeled behind Spock. Jim’s conscious mind had no part in it when he crawled between the two men and took Spock’s erection to his mouth, pushing Shakan away. Spock was his. His own!

Shakan understood. He was the lowest in the hierarchy now. Dismissively he left Spock alone and withdrew from both members of the _Enterprise_. Jim risked a quick look at Shakan. His heart sank. The man was sitting against the wall, his long hair hanging down and covering half of his handsome face. Shakan leaned his hands against his bent knees and looked at Spock with obvious yearning. The Captain reached out his hand towards Shakan and rolled away from Spock. Shakan sat still, as if he was afraid to move. Spock got up and crawled to him on his hands and knees. After whispering a few calming words in Vulcan Spock was able to pull Shakan back to the floor, where he instantly began to kiss and caress the slender man all over.  Spock looked at Jim questioningly.

‘He’s all yours,’ Jim said with a smile. Spock nodded.

Jim sat down behind Shakan while Spock helped the Vulcan to lie on the ground. Shakan laid his head against Jim’s bare thighs and allowed the captain to caress his magnificent pectorals and firm shoulders, while Spock gently lifted Shakan’s knees up and placed himself between the man’s legs.  Still caressing Shakan Jim bent forward and kissed Spock’s lips while the half-Vulcan thrust inside Shakan. Shakan cried out in pleasure. Jim sat back down. He grabbed Shakan’s wrists and bent his arms backwards, preventing the man from touching Spock. Jim felt how Shakan’s long hair tangled to the clammy skin in his crotch. A drop of Jim’s pre-ejaculate mixed to the black soft hair.

Spock was swaying gently as he made love to Shakan. His loins thumped quietly against the other Vulcan, who lay still, moaning occasionally. Jim couldn’t help but admire how incredibly erotic and beautiful their bodies were, entwined like that, moving together in perfect unison. Even Shakan’s moans sounded like music in his ears. But to watch Spock make love to another man… that was something Jim had never ever expected to be so exciting. His erection was getting painful.

Jim watched how Spock threw his head back and uttered an animalistic cry as he reached his orgasm. The sight alone was almost too much to bear. Jim pushed Shakan’s head away from his lap and jumped at Spock. With feral lust Jim threw Spock on his hands and knees, spread the firm buttocks of the half-Vulcan and pushed his throbbing cock inside as deep as he could. Spock shouted out. Shakan got up, and after receiving a nod of acceptance from Jim kissed Spock’s lips to silence him. While he thrust again and again Jim saw how Shakan began to please himself, although the long hair covered most of his gorgeous body from Jim’s prying eyes. Spock was shaking all over. Jim was nearly delirious when he came again. He growled and slumped to the ground next to Spock.

The human was now truly spent, but the Vulcans had more stamina and strength. Together they continued to crawl over one another, sucking, licking, biting and caressing. Jim watched happily as Spock fucked Shakan again, this time slowly and teasingly, until the other man had come at least twice and was begging for mercy. Without uttering a word Spock pardoned Shakan. Before the captain’s eyes both men kissed each other one last time before they both turned to look at Jim.

‘I hope we pleased you, captain Kirk,’ Shakan said softly. ‘Where ever I might be physically, I will always be at your disposal. Just call me and I will come.’ His icy blue eyes turned to Spock. ‘And Spock…. My sweet, dear Spock. I missed you so much, but I see you now belong to another. I say to you as I said to him: call me and I will come.’

‘Shakan…’ Spock whispered, but could say no more. What was there to say? This man was so gorgeous, so beautiful, and yet he could not be tamed and caged. Jim saw Shakan’s yearning and longing reflected in Spock’s eyes. The two Vulcans needed one another.

‘I’ll take a shower. Meanwhile, and afterwards, you’re free to go about the Enterprise as you see fit,’ announced Jim wearily.  He was feeling tired both emotionally and physically. Strangely, there wasn’t even a hint of jealousy in his mind. _Vulcans are logical creatures_ , he thought. _They don’t love one another like I love Spock. Wait, just what? I… yes. I do love him. Well, that was unexpected._ Jim stood naked in the ‘fresher and let his mind wander. _I need him. I love him. But I am merely a human, while Shakan is a full-blooded Vulcan, someone who understands the other half of Spock._ Here a tiny star of regret twinkled in Jim’s mind. _Shakan can reach that part of Spock which I never will._ And then he remembered how the two had looked like when they were all over each other. Jim smiled.

He stepped out of the ‘fresher, still sweaty and tacky because he had entirely forgotten to turn the thing on.

‘Spock!’ Jim shouted. His officer arrived at the bathroom fully clothed. Shakan was trailing him.

‘Yes, captain?’

‘If it should please lieutenant Shakan, escort him to the personnel dept. Tell the chief there I sent you. We have a need for a good teacher in martial arts and diplomacy. How’s the situation with available rooms, Spock?’

‘Fifteen rooms are available. Thirteen on the lower decks, one large suite opposite to yours and one officer’s cabin at the end of the corridor.’

‘Good. Let him choose which ever pleases him.’

 ‘Acknowledged, captain.’

When the two Vulcans had left Jim finally remembered to wash himself. He smiled drowsily. After a moment Spock returned and informed Jim that Shakan had accepted his new tasks, had contacted his former ship and was now settling in to his new quarters.

‘I’m glad to hear it. Now, Spock, my love… ‘ Jim said, watched the Vulcan flinch as he used the word “love”, and patted the bed on which he was sitting. ‘Come to me.’

As Spock crawled under the blankets next to Jim the captain smiled. His eyelids began to droop, and he snuggled in Spock’s arms. _Oh yes_ , _Good times are ahead,_ thought Jim lazily, right before he fell asleep in the arms of his loved one _._


End file.
